


A Birthday Cliché

by DisastrouslyYours



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, M/M, Oneshot, potentially established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisastrouslyYours/pseuds/DisastrouslyYours
Summary: Murdoc doesn't know how to feel about turning 51, but knows what he wants as a birthday gift. 2D also knows exactly what he wants.AKA, an excuse to write birthday smut.





	A Birthday Cliché

There wasn’t much Murdoc wanted when it came to his birthday. While in his youth he was one to go out and party until well past sunrise, he had come to feel rather indifferent about the concept of celebrating aging. His bandmates knew this, and while they all agreed not to make a big deal about it, they couldn’t help but still show him that they cared. For the most part, this meant they gave him some booze, cigarettes, and baked a small cake. It was enough for him, he was happy and successfully not thinking about how 51 was definitely an ‘old man’ age. 

Of course, there was _one_ thing Murdoc did want for his birthday. However, whenever the thought dared to surface in his mind he would desperately try to shove it back into a corner. Unfortunately for him, it was proving to be a rather stubborn thought thanks to a certain someone stealing glances and accidentally brushing against him all day long. _A bloody tease._ The thought came as almost a growl in his mind as the subject of his dirty thoughts looked up from his phone to bat his eyelashes. 2D made sure Murdoc was watching as he gave him a perhaps too slow once over, ending it with a wink. The bass player hoped to Satan that the singer couldn’t see the heat rise to his cheeks. Still, he couldn’t take his eyes off the blue haired vocalist as he lifted himself from the couch and walked towards him. 2D placed his hand on Murdoc’s shoulder and leaned in close, so that Murdoc felt his hair brush against his cheek. “I know what you want, birthday boy.” A shiver traveled down his spine when he felt a gentle nibble on the bottom of his earlobe. Their eyes met, 2D cupping Murdoc’s face in his hand before walking away and heading upstairs. 

The bass player listened to make sure 2D had made it all the way up the stairs before practically springing up from the chair he was sitting in. _A bloody fuckin’ tease._ Still, there was a familiar tightness in his pants that provided a sense of comfort that he still had it at his ripe, old age. Cursing under his breath about how many stairs were in the house, he made it to the top only slightly winded. The door to 2D’s room was slightly ajar, and Murdoc felt his heart leap into his throat. He found himself suddenly nervous, an unfamiliar sensation, and reminded himself that it wasn’t the first time they’d shagged. 

Gently pushing the door open, he found his lover lying on the bed with only a bright red ribbon covering himself. _How cliché,_ his thoughts sneered, but he found himself unable to look away from the ‘present’ in front of him. 

“Like what you see?” Their eyes met, and as a reply the bassist moved forward, cupped the other’s face and firmly pressed their lips together. Drawing back, he uttered a “very much so” in a low voice. He let himself moan as the singer placed a trail of kisses up and down his neck, his hands finding their way through the blue locks of hair. 

“Tell me what you want. It’s your birthday.” Murdoc wondered how exactly 2D could make all of eight words sounds so incredibly dirty, but he loved the way it drove him insane. His hand moved down to gently entertain the vocalist, causing the other man to make a downright filthy sound. 

“Did you have anything in mind?” While he wasn’t usually one for surprises, it fit the mood tonight. 2D cocked his head to the side and tapped a finger on his chin, pretending to take a moment to think. “I still think you should pick, because it’s your birthday.” He gave Murdoc a quick kiss before continuing, “but if I _had_ to choose, I’d say that I’d like to be inside you.” The blue haired singer pulled the bass player closer, gently placing kisses on any bare skin he could see. 

Refusing to let the other man see how flustered he was, he replied with a gruff voice saying, “Give me head first and we’ve got a deal.” Seemingly more than happy to oblige, the taller man gently pushed him against the bed and traveled further south. He absentmindedly kissed Murdoc’s hips while undoing the belt buckle and pants zipper. 

There was no shame in Murdoc’s mind as he let his lover know _exactly_ how good his tongue felt, grabbing at fistfuls of hair and thrusting slowly into his mouth. When 2D stopped, before he could voice his complaints, the man asked, “Are you ready now?” Those stunning, shiny black eyes locked with his own, silently asking permission to take the lead. Taking the bassist’s grunt as a yes, he slid a single finger inside the other man and asked, “Is this okay?” 

_A tease. Always a sickeningly sweet, bloody tease._ “Just get on with it.” His impatience and neediness were growing, and deciding to take matters into his own hands he fished out a bottle of lube from the bedside table. 2D, slightly amused but entirely aroused by his lover’s neediness, took the bottle from the other man. Murdoc, letting his aroused state of mind take over his actions, positioned himself on his hands and knees to allow his partner full access. His breath hitched as he melted into the slow, rhythmic thrusts and he softly moaned as he felt a hand wrap around his cock. 

“Songbird, my pretty boy.” He found himself near speechless as 2D’s thrusts picked up speed, the combined sensation of the thrusts and hand job proving to be incredibly blissful. “You’re so fucking sexy.” He wanted him to know he was _thoroughly_ enjoying it, that this was _definitely_ the best birthday sex he’d ever received. Hearing the singer cry, “Muds, I’m close”, and feeling him come inside of him was exactly enough to send him right over the edge. 

While he wouldn’t say it out loud, he loved this side of 2D; not that he didn’t love being in control most of the time, but these rare confident moods were something he always relished. The singer had wrapped his too long limbs around him, and was tracing little circles on his skin. Murdoc looked up into his eyes, trying to figure out a way to thank him for the ‘gift’ without sounding like a pansy. 

“So it was good?” 2D asked, a small hint of anxiousness in his voice. _This damn pretty boy._ Murdoc would never understand how someone could be so simultaneously sweet and sexy as he was. A chuckle escaped his lungs, “Yeah, it was good.” 2D pulled their bodies closer and gave a soft kiss to Murdoc’s forehead. He would never, ever admit to it, but Murdoc felt 2D himself was perhaps the greatest gift he’d ever received. 

**Author's Note:**

> Felt unsure of some of the characterizations in this one, but I love the idea of a sweet & sexy 2D wanting to take control and Murdoc absolutely loving it. As always, your feedback is loved and appreciated. <3


End file.
